


Never Leave Your ao3 Tabs Open

by idontwannaputmywattpadusername



Series: angst sadge [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bisexual TommyInnit, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannaputmywattpadusername/pseuds/idontwannaputmywattpadusername
Summary: "Tommy do you like boys?"--or tommys mum is very homophobic and tommy has to deal with it alone
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: angst sadge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177796
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	Never Leave Your ao3 Tabs Open

**Author's Note:**

> tw for homophobia

This is not how Tommy's day wanted to go.

His day was great honestly!

He got a ninety on his math test, and that shits hard.

He got home and his parents congratulated him with a new Ludwig hoodie.

And it was a size too big, so the sleeves were over his hands!

If that didn't want to make him curl up in a ball and watch the rain on the windows while listening to music, he didn't know what did.

He did that.

And it was fucking awesome.

Today was also one of his days where he doesn't stream, so he gets to just chill.

Maybe he'll talk to Wilbur or Techno.

He had a dreamnotfound fic open because he wanted to tease dream about it, and it's a little interesting. Sue him if he likes the plot!

He left the tab open as he went to get a coke.

He saw his mom pass by him and waved.

Humming dreams new song, he went back into his room only to see his mom staring at him with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong mum?"

"What's this?" his mom pointed at the ao3 tab where the paragraph is an intense makeout session.

He cringed at that.

"It's just a book someone sent me, I haven't read it yet," Tommy could only grimace at his shit lie, he was on chapter five.

"I'm not stupid, Tom."

"I was just bored, and a friend sent it to me as a joke."

"Tommy do you like boys?"

If Tommy's face wasn't already red with embarrassment, it definitely was now. Tommy could _feel_ the burning.

"No mum, I just went down a hole of boredness," Tommy knew he was going to have to be homophobic to get out of this one. He was going to cry.

"Do you think people liking the same gender is okay? If you are attracted to boys, I can help you. I once thought that I liked girls too."

"N-no mum, boys can't like boys, the only reason people say to themselves that they like the same gender is that they have the option to. They just lie to themselves," Tommy was going to breakdown the moment his mum left the room. 

His mum seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Now stop reading that stuff, okay Toms?" his mum said softly.

"Y-yeah mum."

His mum left the room and shut the door with a soft click.

Tommy broke.

He knew his mum would never accept him, this conversation just proved it.

He pulled his sleeves up over his hands and rubbed his nose and eyes. 

Tears still fell.

Pulling the hood over his head, he fell asleep with tears still falling down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> this is not what i think about lgbt people! ily all and am aroace myself :)


End file.
